Revenge Is A Sweet Lollipop
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: Tired for being questioned for her love life, sakura decided to do something. And karin has to gulped the bitter taste of the revenge.
1. Chapter 1

A red haired girl with a heavy make up decorated her face walked to the front of the class along with her so-called group. With her followers she got in to the class with too much confident steps. Her 15 cm high heels clacked against the marbles, made some boys turned their heads to her. " Hahaha, of course. Satoshi will always grovel at my feet. What do you expect ? I'm beautiful, down right gorgeous and sexy." The red haired girl told her followers; purposefully make her voice louder than normal, as she made her way to a pink haired girl on the corner of the class who busying herself with her laptop. " Yes, he asked me to spend holiday in his beach house next week. He's really rich you know. And the most dashing and charming boy right after Sasuke sama ! " the red haired girl kept boasting about her boyfriend to her group which is consisted of Amy Waruma, Akane Toriko, Rika Kurosane, and Rei. " Did I say that he goes to St. Dominico Savio too ? That's a very prestigious school too ! Much more prestigious than this school. Not to mention it's boys only school. They only want a genius boy as their students you know." She kept praised her boyfriend as she came nearer to the sweetheart of Leaf High School. Haruno Sakura.

Sitting on her seat was Haruno Sakura. Known as the Sweetheart of Leaf High School. She expertly typing on her newest laptop, not minding her surrounding. After replying her chat, she stared out to the window peacefully, watching as the tree was slightly dancing with the winds. Her neutral-almost-non-existent-make-up adorned her beautiful face, her waist long pink hair matching up with her womanly body. D cup boobs, wide hips, not to mention her beautiful long legs. Making her figure looks like an angel. Her hourglass body attracts many men / boys. And as the result, her being chased down and hit on by her fan boys and envious girls kept glared at her. Not to mention her boy friends protectiveness and her fiancé possessiveness. She smiled slightly as she remembered when her fiancé beat the hell out a man who tried to touch her. It was indeed amusing to watch. Her calm and always collected fiancé acted out of instinct. She didn't realize that Karin already in front of her.

" So, Haruno san, have you ever had a boyfriend before ? Coz as far as I know, you never went anywhere with boys, except for Sasuke sama and Uzumaki san, along with the oh so called " Konoha 12 ". Or there isn't any boys who asked you out ? " Karin haughtily stated. As Karin said that, the class attention pulled to Karin and Sakura. It's true that Karin always compared herself to Sakura. She can't take it that she's not the sweetheart of the school. She tried to compared herself from her grades [ which is a completely impossible to beat sakura], to a cheerleader try out in the school, to Miss Queen of the Leaf, etc" until now, a who-has-the-best-boyfriend competition. Almost all of the boys population chose Sakura's kindness than Karin's bitchiness, Sakura's perfect hourglass body than Karin's i-have-very-big-boobs which made the boys disgusted, Sakura's simple yet fashioned clothes than Karin's slutty clothes, Sakura's angelic features already famous until outside the school, while Karin only known as a regular school's slut. " Damn Haruno with her body. " thought an envious Karin. She fake her smiled, and said " What's wrong Haruno ? Cat got your tongue "

Snapped from her thought, she looked up to saw the school's royal bitches swarmed around her desk. Mentally calmed down her nerves, she replied nonchalanty. " Oh. It's you. What do you want watanabe san ? "

" Well, I said haruno san, do you have a boyfriend ? Or no one asked you out ? "

" It's none of your business, watanabe san. " And sakura back typing on her laptop.

" Really ? Or are you just trying to hide the fact that no one asked you out ? Poor Sakura chan… And let's see… What the hell are you typing about." Karin suddenly took sakura's laptop away from her desk.

" Give my laptop back Karin! "

" 'Of course you silly. I missed you too.' Hahaha, who the hell this email for ? your cyber lover ? Uakakakaka" Karin laughter soon followed by her group's laughter.

Embrassed by this, sakura snatched back her precious laptop. " What the hell do you want Karin ? As far as I remember I never picked a fight with you. Or.. Are you THAT curious about my lover ? "

"Well, I gladly tell you, _**Karin chan**_. No need to make such an event. " her voiced changed into a sweet-honey voice.

" What ? You want to tell all of us that your lover is a cyber boy ? " Amy mocked.

" Well, I'll gladly tell you. But since you're doubting about his real ness [ is it even a word ? O.o], why don't you see it by yourself after school today. After this, is the last period, right ? Or, are you afraid that my lover is much more better than your satoshi ?"

"Hmph. As if. The one that can beat Satoshi is Sasuke sama. And you're not dating him. "

" Yes, I may not dating sasuke kun. but, you'll see later. How about this, call your Satoshi here to pick you up after school. And we'll compared your boyfriend with mine. If I lose, you'll never ever bother me again and you have to run around the school, naked. But if you win, I'll go running around the school, naked. Deal ? " And she winked at Karin.

" Don't regret it Haruno. Deal. "

" So, everyone, you'll be the witnesses about this deal. And we'll meet again on the parking lot."

Chorus of yes and yeah can be heard

" See you later, Karin. "

" Hmph. Come on girls. " And Karin turned around and left the class.

Sighing, sakura has just sat on her chair when Naruto and Sasuke practically stormed to her class.

" Sakura chan!, what's this bet the boys are talking about in the corridor ? "

" Oh. That ? Your fan girls president decided to disturb my love life sasuke kun. So I challenge her to compared her own lover with mine. If I lose, karin'll never ever bother me again and you have to run around the school, naked. But if karin win, I'll go running around the school, naked That's all. " she said easily, while playing with her pencil.

She was met with a horror stricken naruto and a smirking uchiha.

" What ? "

" S-sakura chan.. I never though you can be t-that evil.. "

" Aa. Isn't it a bit too much, sakura ? "

" Aww.. Did I just heard someone care for his fan girls president ? "

" Me ? Cared ? To Her of all of the people ? Don't make me laugh. "

" Yeah right Teme. The day you laugh is the doom day will begin. "

** KRING **

" The bell has rung. Go back to your class sasuke, naruto. Shoo – shoo. " she said as she shooed away her best friends.

" Bye Sakura chann ! "

" We'll see you again in the parking lot sakura. "

" Yepz. That's where the show will begin. " She smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After School. On the parking lot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" Where's you boyfriend haruno ? Is he a coward or somethin' ? Wait, scratch that, are you even have one ?" Karin said mockingly.

They're already on the parking lot. The parking lot was divided by two, the left part is Karin and her boyfriend Satoshi, and surrounded by karin's group. He's 17 years old, has dark brown hair, brown eyes, he's quite muscular and tall, he still wearing his school's uniform. His tie was undone, two button from the top of his t-shirt were unbuttoned. Overall : Quite hot, but a trouble maker. Only a street smart. Not a really smart person.

While on the right, is Sakura's group. Sakura was standing on the middle, beside her was Sasuke and Naruto. Around her was Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Sai, Lee, and another member of the Famous Konoha 12. Around both of the groups were the students from all grades.

" Why don't you start to.. boast about your boyfriend ? They –as Sakura point all the students around them- will be the jury. "

" Fine. His name is Satoshi Hiruka. The heir of the Famous Hiruka Company. He's in St. Dominico Savio. 17 years old, has HIS OWN restaurant called " Sushi House ". The member of Sky. [ Just imagine, that's there are groups like Akatsuki, Konoha 12. But Sky is just a common group. Slightly famous coz their members mostly a heir/heiress.] Current status, my boyfriend. "  
>" That's all Karin ? "<p>

" Yes. I don't want to make you really.. embrassed sakura-CHAN. " karin's word laced with venom.

" Huh. Don't regret it Karin. So, I'll start to introduce you my lover. "

**SCREECHH**

Suddenly, a black Bugatti Veyron stopped in front of the both group. And a handsome man, in his full glory stepped out from the expensive car. He was wearing a black Armani t-shirt [ link on my profile ], a tight black pants [ not the one that make a guy look sompletely gay :p ], and a pair of black Armani shoes. All people except Konoha 12 stared at the appealing man who was making his way to Sakura. The girls started to squealed like a bunch of banshee, while the boys keep blinking their eyes, can't believe that there is a God like man in front of them.

" Hey, Sakura koi. " Itachi greeted smoothly with his deep and husky voice, and gave Sakura a chaste kiss on her lips and hug her. All the girls fainted when they heard Itachi's voice.

" Hey, babe. I missed you. " Sakura said and give him another peck on the lips before she turned around and faced karin. The girls were having some serious nosebleed when Itachi looked around his surrounding.

" This is Uchiha Itachi. 22 years old. The Heir of the Uchiha Company. The Eldest son of Uchiha Fugaku. The Big brother of Uchiha Sasuke. He's the CEO of the Sharingan Company and a temporary CEO for Uchiha Company until Sasuke is ready. Sharingan Company is his own company that he built by his own hands. The Vice Chairman of the Akatsuki. Already graduated of St. Dominico Savio when he was 14 years old. Then graduated from Harvard at the age of 16. Not to mention, a perfect cum laude. Current status- "

" Sakura's fiancé. We've been together for 3 years now." Itachi finished her speech.

Karin's and her group's jaw drop when she heard Sakura's speech.

" Wh-what.. no-no way ! You're a liar Haruno ! "

" Then you also accused me for lying to all of you, watanebe san ? " itachi said in such a cold voice.

" No-of course not- it's-it's just-"

" Quit the crap watanebe. Sakura won the deal. Your boyfriend is mere nothing compared to my brother. "

" Arghhh.. It's not fair Sasuke sama !"

" It's fair. Don't you agree everyone ? " Naruto loud voice boomed the parking lot.

Murmur of agreement can be heard in the parking lot.

" So, Watanebe – CHAN. I'll be waiting for our deal punishment next Monday. Please, make a good show for us. " sakura said sweetly and then leaped to her fiancé's car.

Smirking, itachi just calmly went to the driver seat, and said, " Sasuke, I'll take my leave here. And, please drive sakura's car to my mansion later. "

" Gotcha. " then Itachi sped up from the parking lot with Sakura in it.

" Car ? when the hell that haruno has a car ? "

" Are you blind watanebe ? On my left, on the corner is Sakura's car. Recently bought by Itachi san for one of her birthday's gifts. There are still a villa in France, Italia, And Korea. Not to mention, she's already approved by Sasuke's family.

As Ino talked, every eyes darted to the left corner of Ino, where a red Lamborghini Reventon parked nicely, right beside sasuke's Ferrari, naruto's McFlaren, Ino's Mercedez, and Konoha's 12 expensive cars.

At the sight of her car, Karin fainted.

Sakura watched as Karin fainted from the rearview mirror on Itachi's buggati. " Served her right. " She smirked and enjoyed her trip with her beloved fiancé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The EnD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I'm sorry for the mistakes and grammar error

It hasn't betaed, and I want this to quickly be posted in FF.

This is for you, Kunoichi Sakura Uchiha, my lovely friend, who recently got married

=D

I wish u have a happy and perfect marriage life Sydney chan..

=D

Thx 4 reading and I hope all of you will review this.

;)


	2. The Ball

Inspired by my comment to a bitchy waitress

:D

I'm sorry for the delay, I was sick and my mom prohibited me from using my computer, so I have to type this on my phone, waited until I can use my computer, and copy-paste it.

And thx 4 **Kunoichi Sakura Uchiha **for Beta-ed this story

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

" I assumed she's the royal bitch of Konoha University, the President of Sasuke's fan girls, and the one who kept disturbing you, am I correct ? " Itachi stated

" Yeah. To the dot. And oh, the true slut of Konoha U, Watanebe Karin. " I add. He raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"What? She is, Tachi-kun." I whined.

"And you mentally smacked her pride and face down."

I scoffed, "Pride ? Like she's ever had one. I love mental scar more than physical, Tachi-kun. Especially for anyone who deserves it." I smirked evilly.

"Aa. Is that why you're interested in me Sakura? Because of my ability to manipulate other people's mind and might as well banished their sanity?" Ita-kun asked me, as he close his eyelids and opened them, revealing his crimson red eyes, the sharingan, and smirked evilly. It wasn't the normal sharingan that the members of the Uchiha clan usually has, but the mangekyo sharingan. The most powerful kekkei genkai in the vampire world. Not every Uchiha was able to posses this amazing sharingan. As far as I knew, the only one who were ever able to have it was Uchiha Madara and of course the handsome Uchiha Itachi.

"Mou.. You know it's not true. I love you for who you are. Even though it did boost your charm to me." I smiled teasingly at him, just to mock his way too big ego. Itachi snorted at my comment. "Aww. . . Is little Tachi-kun mad?"I teased him again

"I don't recall my little Sakura. Especially the way you scream my name this morning." My jaw dropped at his comeback. Realizing that I lost this time, I crossed my arms on my chest. I puffed and turned my head to the scenery on my right.

"Hn." he smirk at my defeated figure. Damn that Uchiha brand smirk.

A comfortable silence filled the car for a while until I realized that he turned left at the intersection, not right where it lead to Uchiha Mansion.

"Itachi? "I questioned

"Aa?"

" Are you sure you're not going the wrong way? You should have turned right at the last intersection to go back home."

"And who said that we're gonna back to the mansion?"A deep chuckle escaped his perfect lips.

"Ne? Then where are we going?" I asked alarmed.

"Find out by yourself." He was challenging me again. Rolling my eyes at his usual riddled answer, I stretched out my left arm, and turned on the GPS on the dashboard.

"Welcome to K-GPS. Now you're currently on the Harrington St. Where do you wish to go?"

"Harrington. . . . So, the options are either a hotel, spa, and restaurant. It's already too late for a lunch and too early for a dinner. Then I bet spa. But really Itachi? A Spa? Are you kidding me? You know I hate to be feminime. Why the hell you would go to hotel if you want some quality time with me. You can have it either in your apartment, mansion, or my house." I stated, trying to sound angry.

"I wanted to take you on a cruise tonight. But I changed my mind when I saw how you embarrassed Karin. I'm sure you will love to embarrassed Saaya as well so we are going to go to a party where Saaya is hosting one."

" Wow.. Kicking bitch's ass twice in a day? It must be my lucky day." I smirked, plans were already forming in my mind. I would be merciless. Perfect. " But, I don't have any clothes. And I assume it's a formal party?"

"I have already picked you out something formal to wear Sakura."

"Okay, but why Itachi-kun? Last time I checked you never let me and Saaya fight."I stated matter-o-factly.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, why not?" he quirked an eyebrow to me. "or you don't want to?"

"Hell no! I've been waiting for kicking her face in since she glued to yourself way back on the ma-" Damn, I snapped my mouth shut and sent a glare at him. I couldn't believe I slipped up like that!

"What blossom? I can't hear you?" he taunted me in that fake curious voice he used when he was trying to get on my nerves. Damn damn damn! Stupid Sakura!I cursed myself.

" You know perfectly well what I meant." I replied cranky to him.

He chuckled to himself as if he found my missory funny. "And here we are hime-san. The Gordon Hotel." He smirked, putting the car in park.

* * *

><p>~ Time Skip ~<p>

Gordon Hotel, Room 351

"I never thought that you meant you got me the dress and also booking a room here. " I said wryly.

"If not, where will you change? I don't mind though, if you change in front of me in the car. But don't blame me if we don't go to the party afterward." and he smirked. Again.

I rolled my eyes at his perverted antics, I made my way to the bathroom, which was very humongous. There was a Jacuzzi on the corner, a big shower cubicle, etc. I quickly changed from my uniform and placed it on the hanger then I proceeded to make my way to the shower cubicle. There sitting by the shower was my usual shampoo, conditioner, soap and my other necessities. I couldn't help but be wowed, when the hell did he prepared all of these? I shook my head to his excessively forward thought.

15 minutes later, I was done with my shower, my hair dried. I looked myself over in mirror. Hickeys could be seen on both of my breasts and tummy. Glad that the hickeys on my shoulder and neck already faded away. I closed my eyes for one moment, and when I opened them I noticed Itachi right behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and dipped his head on my neck and smelled me. I had become used to his behavior. It was said that a male vampire constantly need to smell, touch, and mark his mate, his mate smell was toxic to him, an addicting drug. I leaned my body to his chest, giving him more access to my neck and body. Not to mention he could clearly see my cleavage from this position –insert evil smirk here-. He started to lick and playfully nipped at my neck, then I could see his fangs from the mirror. I think he's kinda hungry.

"Go on Itachi-kun. It's ok." I encouraged him. After I gave him my permission, he sank his fangs to my neck and sucked some of my blood. It's was a very pleasurable feeling, especially when you can see your lover suck your own blood. It's unbelievably erotic. My breath started to came out as pants. I can feel heat filled through my veins and body. Lava pooled under my stomach. It seems like Itachi realized this, and he stop his feeding, and lick the holes he created, closing them. I moaned in irritation. He just chuckled at my obvious irritation and kissed my neck instead. He than sucked them. Leaving a very big purple hickey.

"I-itachi! Stop it!" But to no avail, he didn't budge and left another hickeys on the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I sighed deeply to control my emotions. A few moments later he released it with a pop. I turned around and put my hand on his chest. "You're unbelievable Itachi."

"And I've heard it from you." he than took my supposed gown out from nowhere. It's really beautiful. { links on my profile }

"It's amazing Itachi. Thank You!" I squealed, before practically hugging him to death.

He smiled at my antics, "Anything for you, Blossom." he whispered softly and huskily on my ears. ( A/N : Lol, I would've turned into a jelly if I was in sakura's shoes. Kyaa~ ~(.~)(~.)~ )

20 minutes later, I found myself ready for the party. Itachi already in his suit, and damn,when I say he looks hot, he looks hot! He extended his left hand to me. "Ready for the show, Blossom?"

* * *

><p>~ Time and Place skip ~<p>

In a VVIP Grand Ball, Gordon's Hotel.

The room was huge! There are to many people to count. "Or well more like vampire" my inner self add. Whatever. There was an orchestra on the corner of the room and a big podium. In the middle, there was a big crystal fountain. The foods and beverages were on the left side. Itachi and I were walking around, but suddenly the lights went out. And Saaya stood on the podium. As usual she wore a slutty dress. Short, black, and tight. The dress stopped right under her bottom. ( link's on my profile.)

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to _my_ party. It's not unusual for Waru's clan to make a party. We've been doing this tradition from generation to generation, to strengthen our bonds as vampire. So I, the next heiress of the Waru's clan-"

"I think we came on time." I whispered to Itachi.

"Aa."

"–for the next heir and heiress finding their supposedly mate. So please, enjoy yourself."

"Supposedly mate, huh?" I said wryly.

"In other meaning, a same level pureblood." Itachi said in disgust.

"Sakura-chann!"

"Ne?" I turned to my left, to see Konan, in her dress lightly running to me with Pein beside her.

"I missed you so much Sakura-chan..." she said as she tightly hug me.

"Konan-onee-chan, I missed you too" I hug her back.

"Pein." Itachi said, nodding the man.

"Itachi. And I thought you wouldn't come?"

"Change of plan." he muttered, acting indifferent about the whole situation.

Pein raised his eyebrow and turned to me, expecting an answer.

"Yes Sakura-chan, I never thought that I would meet you here. Especially it's Saaya's party" Konan asked me after releasing her hug.

"I smacked Karin's pride and face and as Itachi put it earlier in the school. Itachi thought that I would want to do the same with Saaya." I said, my voice pure of disgust at mentioning that bitch's name.

"Itachi-kun." my possessive and way to protective lover protest. I just stuck my tongue to him.

" I see... " Pein said. Obviously re-think the whole situation.

"Talk of the devil, and here she come. " Konan whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Itachi- kunn!" Saaya squealed as she reached her arms out, obviously want to hug him from behind. I twitched in irritation and anger. But thank God, Itachi quickly move his God like body to my other side and wrap his arm tightly around my waist, so all Saaya hugged was nothing but empty air. Realizing this, she pouted cutely, and greeted her idol couple, Pein and Konan. They just greet back politely, obviously not interested in her. After that, Saaya turned back to meet my eyes.

"Itachi kun~ why did you do that?" she puppy dog eyed him which was not going to work on my man. He will and always fall for MY puppy dog eyes, and not anyone else.

"Waru-san. It'll be a pleasure if you don't call me by my first name." Itachi said, and boy was his voice cold!

"Aww. . . Don't call me Waru-san, Tachi-kun. Just call me Saaya or Aya." she seductively said.

"How could her openly flirting with our lover when we are standing right beside him?" my inner roared. I can't help but agree.

"It's very rude of you Warusan. Itachi-koi obviously stated that he doesn't want you to call him by his first name, but you keep doing it. And I thought all heir and heiress were already taught about manners." I calmly stated standing up straight. My head was up like a real lady should. I looked directly Saaya's eyes. Silently challenging her to reply my comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haruno-san, I didn't see you there." she replied back.

"I would like to call Sakura koi Uchiha, Waru-san. Even though we haven't legally married yet, but she's going to be an Uchiha Matriarch. The elders and Fugaku-otou-san already approved her. " Itachi calmly and politely replied. But as usual his tone is as cold as ice.

"Fine. So, oh-_**Uchiha-san**_, would you mind if I talk to you for a while?" she said. Venom clearly in her voice when she said Uchiha-san to address me.

"Yes, of course, Waru-san. " I said back, venom also dripping in my voice.

"Then please, follow me." that Saaya bitch said to me, then proceeded her way to a balcony on my right side.

I wanted to follow her but realized Itachi was not going to let me leave. "Let go of my hand, Itachi."

"No. It's too dangerous."

I sighed. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"But, she may hurt you."

"It's okay. Please, believe me." I cupped his face and lightly kissed him.

With a sigh he finally let go of me.

I quickly made my way to where Saaya already waited for me.

* * *

><p>West balcony<p>

"Cut the crap. What do you want to talk about Saaya?" I coldly said, a glare was forced in her direction.

"Cih. Do you honestly think that I'm going to talk with you?"

"You don't stand a chance. So tell me what you want, so I can go back to Itachi's side."

"You bitch!"

"Yeah yeah. I'm indeed a bitch. Especially to you. Why? Can't take the reality that Itachi-koi chose me over you? That he loves me not you? That he refused to drink any female's blood other than mine? That I was already approved by the elders and Fugaku-otou-san? I bet you think that you can manipulate the elders so they will refuse me." I mockingly said.

"You.. you… How dare you talk to me like that? I'm a Waru's heiress and you can't raise and talk to me in that kind of voice." She yelled.

"O.. so now we're talking about our rank, huh? Well, you can't raise your voice to the next Uchiha matriarch, the mighty Itachi's mate, the apprentice of the Tsunade-hime, the best friend of the prince, Sasuke Uchiha and lastly the next queen of the vampire world, now would you?" I haughtily said. I crossed my arms under my breasts, making them plumper adding my perfect hourglass body. I never liked to show off my status, but she pissed me off to no end. She was currently speechless, I think, her bangs hid her eyes from me.

"Okay, I've had just about enough of your crap I'm going to go back to Itachi. See ya" I easily said, turned my body to the way back to the ball room. I could see and feel that Itachi kept an eye on me, even though I doubt he could hear it with the noise around him. I was already in the middle of the ball room when suddenly that Saaya bitch screamed.

"DIE YOU BITCH! ONE THOUSAND KNIFE!"

And before I could turned around, chains surrounded my body, protecting me from the knifes that Saaya threw to me. In a mere second Itachi was already in front of me. Protecting me and hiding me from the "threat" as he often called it. But I never saw him this angry. He roared angrily, Uchiha's personal guards surrounded me obviously protecting me from any harm, as Itachi slowly came forward, to where Saaya stood. The chains around me hadn't disappeared. So this is the barriers Itachi talking about. The atmosphere was so tense, it felt like you could break it with a katana. Noteing to myself and maybe every occupants in the room, never ever hurt Uchiha's mate, especially the heirs' mate, and never make him angry or your life is on the thin easy melt ice line. It obviously attracted many people as they circled around me, Itachi and elders came forward. The Uchiha's elders, the Hyuuga's elders, the Waru's elders and several another elders' from the other clans.

"Sakura!" Konan yelled, she run to me with Pein. Pein went to stand beside Itachi, who now leaking a pure killing intent. His aura was so dark, I could feel that he had activated his mangekyo sharingan, since people who circled behind Saaya gasped loudly. "Sakura, are you alright?" Konan asked, after the guard around me let her get through.

"I'm fine Konan. His barriers protected me from harm." I comfortingly said to her. She was obviously in panic mode. Her eyes were a bit dilated. Her breath was a bit irregular. It seems that she's surprised and a bit .. afraid? As I focused myself back to Itachi, I realized, on his right was Pein, obviously trying to talk to him, to make him calm down. Behind Itachi, there was the Uchiha's elders. "The new elders" my inner remind me. ( A/N : Shh inner.. )

Then the leader of the elders, Akira I presumed talk. "How dare you to attack the future Uchiha Matriarch?" as he point his hand to Saaya. His voice boomed around the hall. Saaya just sat helplessly on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Her clan's elders behind her, some giving some comfort and drink, some of the brave elders go forward to face the angry- no, furious Uchiha heir, the next king of their world.

"We, represent of Saaya, say our deepest apology to Itachi-sama, for her stupid and idiotic move to Lady Sakura." one of the Waru's elders said, bowing to Itachi and Akira also some of the elders beside Akira. Brave, but still won't calm down Itachi nerves.

When Akira opened his mouth to talk again, Itachi stretched his right arm to the back, signaling Akira to stop talking. Itachi seemed to calm down, but his aura still dark as night. He was still furious. Uh-oh, not good.

"Do you honestly think, after you said your apologize to me, everything will be alright?" Itachi asked them. His mangekyo spinning wildly. His voice was colder than usual with sharp edges. "Do you honestly think, after that apology, I'll forgive Saaya's behavior all of this time towards my mate?" he asked the brave elder who just said his apology. Itachi moved forward. He's still walking with grace even though he was furious. Silence filled in. It feels like a timer bomb. Silence, but keep ticking until the bomb explodes. "Answer me!" he exploded when no one answer him. " U-Uchi-Uchiha-sa-sama, please fo-forgi-forgive us about Sa-saaya's behavior. Pl-please sp-spare her." the elder stuttered as he walked backward when Itachi moved forward.

"What do you think would have happen if Sakura had no barriers? What would have happen to her if my barriers for her were late just a second?" Itachi coldly asked.

"U-Uchiha-sa-sama. Please. Spa-spare h-her. " the elder begged.

"No. It's enough for me to see you heiress almost harm Sakura." Itachi said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me tell you who the heiress of Waru actually is. She already tried to break my bonds with Sakura thousand times. Seducing me like a slut, using sly and dirty tricks to Sakura, and already tried to harm her many times. And THIS, " Itachi pressed. "Is THE LAST TIME I will tolerate this kind of behavior. I've asked, told, and order her to stay away from Sakura. But she never listens to me. Does she deserved to be punished?" Itachi roared.

Chorus of Agreement could be heard among the guests. Along with the gossip.

"What? How dare you to seduce Uchiha-sama."

"She's an eyesore to us, how could she harm Lady Sakura?"

"She deserved it." and other talk along those lines.

"I never thought that I was loved by everyone." I muttered softly

"What are you talking about? You're a perfect lady, Sakura. Full of Pride and Dignity as a lady, you know how to defend yourself, not as a brat lady. You care for other people. You saved them. You're a lovely lady Sakura. And most of all, You're Itachi's mate. Their Queen. How could they not love you?" Konan stared at me like I had two heads. My jaw dropped at her explanation. Really? But my train of thought stopped when some female elders screamed. I turned my head really fast to the source of the scream. And I saw Itachi walked forward to Saaya. When he already in front of her, he commanded her to stand up. A stream of tears run down to Saaya's face as she stand up. And my face turned tohorror when I realized what Itachi was about to do. But I was too late. He already caught her to his Tsukiyomi. Poor girl. She screamed and fell down to the floor. She struggling with something as her elders held her. They were crying too. Her father and mother, I assumed, were at his feet. Begging for their child to be released. But Itachi didn't budge. Every vampire threw their pity and disgust to them. Itachi never lost his control. Never. Well, except in bed when he was with me. Guilt started to build in my chest. I tore away from Konan's hold, breaking through the guards, and ran to Itachi. I hug him from behind, completely catching him by surprise.

"Please, Itachi. Stop it." I begged him.

"Sakura, stay away from this." Itachi commanded me.

"No. I won't let go of you until you stop this. I don't want her supposedly mate suffered, Itachi. Please. There's plenty more of punishment. Please, stop this." he stared hard at me. But I wouldn't budge.

"Fine, as you wish, Blossom." he sighed. He then released Saaya from his tsukiyomi. As I predicted, she was unconscious and might still be unconscious for a few days.

"But, Saaya will still be punished for her behavior. I'll let the king to decided her punishment. Sakura and I will take our leave here. Akira-san, please take care of everything." Itachi said. He than picked me up, bridal style, and carried me away from the ball.

* * *

><p>"Itachi, are you mad at me?" I asked him. We were in his room at the Uchiha Manor. After we retrieved our things back, we quickly went home to the Manor. It seems like he still sensed that being in that hotel any longer, someone would attack me again. He had been silent form the journey from the hotel to here. I changed into his t-shirt and black shorts short. He is currently shirtless and wearing only jeans.<p>

"No, blossom. I'm just a bit.. upset, why did you not let me finish her punishment? After what she did to you?" he plied softly, he sat next to me on the edges of the bed.

"It's just, after seeing her struggled on the floor, I imagined myself on her position. No mate, the male I love already taken away, no one protecting her. It's just.." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Do you know why I almost had a heart attack when she attacked you? I thought for a second that I was going loose you. It was an awful feeling Sakura. I..I don't want to feel it again." he whispered softly as he hugged me, practically make me straddled him.

"Shh… But I'm here, and alive Itachi-kun. Shh.. relax.. I'm not going anywhere." I comforted him, as he leaned his head to my chest. I softly sang a lullaby. He always loved it and it always worked to calm his nerves. ( just think of my most precious treasure by maeda jun instrumental version )

"Sakura?" he asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me?"

"I promise Itachi." I smiled at him.

He genuinely smiled, and softly kissed me.

After we broke our kiss, I said,

"Well, it's still my lucky day. Two bitches gone in a day." I teasingly said to him

He just playfully rolled his eyes to me.

* * *

><p>And done ! Not exactly done, coz i'll absolutely add and change something when i posted this chapter in Trouble For Me, including the lemon etc".. LoL<p>

=D

And Thx for :

My dear friends **Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura**,** Karatekid-Ninja** for the review and the idea for the sequel

**angel897** thx =D

**Shardaen** yepx, thanks for the review and advice =D

And the last but not the least, thx for the review you gave for me, and would you really be my beta reader ?

I really appreciated all of your reviews and alerts.. :3

Arigatou everyone

=D

And it's a bit spoiler for Trouble For Me

The 1st chapter will be the side story of Trouble For Me

But for the 2nd chapter [ this ] will be a future chapter for Trouble For Me

I know it might be a bit side tracked, but it's okay right ? LoL

;)


End file.
